


Bonds of Anger

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dark!Pidge?, Gen, not my usual take on her, pidge character study, so uh, that's for sure, this got dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Character Study- If Pidge were an angrier person, how would that work? Why would she still be part of Voltron?





	Bonds of Anger

Pidge

Pidge is dangerous

Not in a physical way. Not exactly.

I mean, don’t get me wrong, Pidge will absolutely fuck you up.

But that’s not how she’s the most dangerous.

Pidge is dangerous because she  _ never _ forgets.

That time in fifth grade, when her teacher scoffed and told her to leave the programming to people better suited for it? Pidge remembers. That teacher hasn’t been able to get a credit card for the last six years, though no one can quite figure out why. 

That time when Matt called her a piglet just ‘cause she ate half a cake in one sitting? Yeah, Pidge remembers that, too. She shaved his head in his sleep for that, and even though they both ended up grounded, (her for much longer, since hair takes a long time to grow back,) and Matt eventually apologised, and his hair grew  back fine, she still remembers. She still pulls that memory back up sometimes, in the dead of night, and mulls over it.

Pidge is dangerous because she doesn’t just  _ hold  _ a grudge. She nurses them. She nurtures them. She feeds them on every slight, every wrong word, and every hurt feeling, until they’re practically beings in their own right.

Sometimes she almost thinks she can see them. Little balls of black and dull red and sickly purple, covered in spikes and teeth, with eyes like hate and poison that follow her around, waiting for her to let them off their leashes.

But Pidge is also smart. She knows who to let them loose on. Who to cut with the poisoned words and the old memories. She knows to wait for the perfect moment; the moment when all it takes is one or two words to bring her opponent to their knees.

Pidge knows a lot of things.

She knows that it doesn’t matter  _ who _ the grudge came from in the first place; you can use anger and rage and hatred against anyone. Bitterness is a garnish that can fuel you through all kinds of arguments. Rage; slow burning and cold, not fast and hot, can sear even the hardest person to the bone.

Pidge has, over the years, had a lot of practice at keeping that anger stoked, and it’s all been put to use since her brother and father vanished.

Now though.

Now she’s got a target.

An entire civilization worth of targets, actually, and no one will dare tell her that she shouldn’t point all of her vitriol at them.

The Galra stole her family. They took her teammate. They  _ hurt _ the people that belong to  _ her. _ They are  _ still  _ hurting the people that belong to her.

(Because it doesn’t matter if she didn’t really know Shiro before. She knows him now, and she loves him now, and he is  _ hers. _ The same goes for Coran, who gets shadows in his eyes whenever he thinks of Altea, and Allura, who still vanishes from time to time and reappears with bloodshot eyes.)

Pidge is going to milk this war for every single ounce of retribution she is owed.


End file.
